


Call of the Hours

by Captain_Kinna



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Name Changes, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Getting stuck in the middle of a war between a demi-god of chaos and a demonic goat obsessed with order and silence was not something that Tyra Spangler had been expecting when she moved to a new city for her father's job.  But that was exactly what happened when she walked into that curiosity shop run by one D.S.Cord.  Yes, Sailor Moon played a part in shaping this thing.





	1. Chapter 1

History holds that once upon a time,  
we explained our past through stories.  
Now, might I ask;  
Are we sure that ever really stopped?

 

Looking through his collection of peculiarities, Darwin Simon Cord remembered the various promises that he'd made so very far in his long life. The books and trinkets were each their own harsh reminder of his past mistakes, but there wasn't anything that he could do to change the past as it was. But he could hopefully set things right this time around.

His eyes rested themselves on one particular set of oddities. The six of them were waiting for their rightful wielders to find them here.

They couldn't stay gone forever, could they? They were going to find themselves there again eventually. There were so many mistakes that were made with them back then. Hopefully they wouldn't be repeated as well...

 

Looking out the window, Tyra wondered why she had to go along with this folly of her parents. The school had been willing to arrange lodging for her until graduation, but no, they had to drag her through the country and to a new school, interrupting her studies and setting her research back who knows just how long. Parents, just what were they thinking sometimes?

“Tyra?” she heard her father starting, “I know that this isn't the easiest time for you, but this will be a good thing for everyone,” he was trying, “Maybe you'll finally make some friends once we get settled in,” he continued, glancing in the mirror at her.

“I don't need friends, dad, I need my books if I'm going to get anywhere in the world,” Tyra snorted, looking out the window again.

She could hear her father sighing there, but her thoughts were elsewhere, wondering how she was going to catch up on her project before her results were called into question. That time was coming quickly and she wanted this right before someone else took away her credit.

The dimension they were resided in couldn't be the only one out there. She just needed to find proof before someone else managed. This was setting her back greatly.

“Are we there yet?” Tyra asked, rolling her head slightly and looking out the back window.

“Ty-ty, you really need to give this place a chance at the very least,” Sean was trying, hoping to help their parents through this matter. 

“Don't start with them again, please,” Tyra snorted, flopping her head about once again, “They don't need the help,”

“Young lady!” her mother snapped, glaring into the backseat as well.

“What? You don't,” Tyra added, flopping once again, “I just want this overwith already,” she whined, making the rest of the car decide it would better to that they leave her alone until they reached their new house.

 

“Well, looks as though things are going to be interesting after all,” the woman watching the cars below as they moved laughed, “The boss is going to like this,” she added before disappearing in a swarm of insects.

 

“Thank you Mr. Cord!” the girls called over their shoulder as they exited the shop with their new charms.

Discord huffed sadly, wondering if there was going to be anything alerting him this year. There had been small alarms here and there, enough to get his hopes up but never anything that followed through for his plans. There hadn't been anything that he could even pretend was a sign. There was getting to be less and less of a chance for his plans to work themselves out.

Glancing over at the tiara, he couldn't stop the sorrowful sensation that grew within his chest, worrying that his work would prove fruitless after everything that he'd put into play. This wasn't the plan that he'd pieced together before everything changed. Then again, he was known as the lord of chaos for a reason. Great time for that to bite him in the backside, right when he needed things working in an orderly manner.

Turning away from the trinkets, he missed the tiara flashing.

 

Standing in front of the gate to her new school, Tyra swallowed and tried to force herself to move forward and get through with this already. There was something about this place that made her feel off, more so then any other school that her father's job had brought her too. There was something about this place that made her feel so very odd about the world as a whole. Something deep inside her speaking to this place, the world as a whole just wasn't right. But that was something that she couldn't scientifically explain for the life of her.

Then there was the matter of the people there. There was something off about them as well, though she couldn't put her finger on what was happening with them, but it made her skin start crawling. She wanted to run away and figure everything out on paper rather then in person...

“Hey!” someone yelled, jumping into her face and scaring her nearly out of her skin, “Haven't seen you here before!” she continued, bouncing around and looking her over, “You must be new here,”

“Um... Yes...?” Tyra tried despite herself, attempting to move slightly away from her, “Just moved here actually,”

“Odd time of the year for that. But more friends, more fun I always say!”

Tyra could actually have a look at the girl finally, seeing her covered from head to toe in dark clothing that at first had her thinking she was looking at one of the goths from her old school. But she reminded herself that this wasn't her old school anymore and couldn't have been one of their crew running around this place, right?

But they all would have dyed their hair black rather then walk around with their natural red in their lifetime.

“Name's Patrinka, Patrinka Patterson,” the redhead greeted, bouncing slightly as she stood there waiting for the girl before her to accept her hand already.

“Tyra Spangler,” Tyra returned cautiously, looking over the other girl skeptically, “Just moved here, actually,” she continued.

“I thought you didn't look familiar! Odd time to be transferring in if you think about it,”

“My father's job,” Tyra answered bitterly, “Didn't give me any choice in the matter,” she added with a grumble.

“Bummer!” Patrinka muttered, “This closer to the summer too,” she added. 

“You see my problem then,” Tyra grumbled, “I'm falling so far behind in my research already,”

Patrinka blinked, not understanding this line of thinking at all. Why would she want to do homework this close to parting from everyone that they were going to want to spend their time with? This poor thing didn't know what she was missing. Patrinka to the rescue once again!

“Let's get you shown around already!” Patrinka announced, grabbing Tyra's arm and dragging her along the halls where everyone was watching them.

Tyra could feel her face burning as everyone seemed to turn and looking at them as they made their way between doors and halls. She was quickly finding herself losing her footing behind the other girl and starting to trip over own feet around one of the corner they were currently rounding toward somewhere the other wanted to show her already. She wasn't retaining anything happening around her other then the people watching them as they moved around. The school was bigger then she'd been thinking when standing outside the building the first time.

“Where are we going?” Tyra asked, trying to get her feet back under herself properly.

“Everywhere!” Patrinka yelled, tugging Tyra anew into a different room, “There's a lot of school still to see!” she continued cheerfully, skipping slightly.

They came to a sudden stop in front of one of the teachers there. Said teacher watched them down her nose as the two of them tried to compose themselves before she started in on them.

“I certainly hope that there's a good explanation for this,” she snorted.

“Tyra here is going through her first day here, Ms. Peupe,” Patrinka announced, holding Tyra's hand in the air, “She needs to learn her way around!”

“Firstly, there's no need for shouting,” she started, “And secondly, the headmisteress needs a word with you, miss Patterson,”

“But someone needs to show her around still,” Patrinka protested, refusing to move from her spot.

“I can handle that much before classes get started for the day,” Ms. Peupe answered, moving herself between the two of them.

Patrinka whimpered before turning around and starting for the classes and grumbling to herself.

“Now then,” she started, looking Tyra over, “What've you seen already?”

“Not much, honestly, we were moving much too fast for me to actually catch anything around,” she answered, looking back the way she'd come from.

“Doesn't surprise me really,” Ms. Peupe tsked, turning around and starting through the halls and glancing back to see if Tyra was following after her.

Tyra tried her best to keep up with the teacher, but the woman's legs were much longer then her own, leaving the teenager struggling to keep her in sight. Several times the teacher had to stop and allow her to catch up again.

The school was larger then she'd been expecting from the outside, making remembering everything that much more difficult, even for someone as gifted as she was. This was going to be a long semester...

 

Dragging herself through the town, Tyra looked about, attempting to memorize everything around the streets to keep from getting lost in the future. Things weren't as horrible-looking overall, some of the places looked interesting enough to check out on a later date.

She stopped, staring through the window of one of the shops that didn't appear to have any particular speciality. She found herself pulled over toward the window where a headband surrounded by necklaces that she could swear were glowing at her.

She looked up sharply when she heard the door opening.

“Welcome, dear customer, this way...”


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around as she store once she stood inside, she wondered just what had made the head-band that appealing to her. Everything was strewn about in a rather haphazard manner that somehow made everything pleasant to look at.

There was something about the chaos that made things somehow more pleasant to look upon, despite her constant need for order. There were so very many different things around her that looked interesting to investigate given the chance. There was so very many things there.

“I saw that headband there in the window. How much are you charging for it?” Tyra asked, turning toward the fellow and pointing at the headband.

“Ah, yes, that little number,” the old man muttered, starting over toward the window, “That's been there, waiting for someone to for it,”

Tyra was more then a little confused at these words coming from him but wanted a better look at the headband before giving over her money.

He carried the headband over from its display, appearing as though he thought it were something delicate and needed to be cared for. Slipping the ornament over her hair, Tyra looked around for something to catch her reflection in. She wanted to see what she looked like with it in place.

The girl looking back at her was elegant in ways that she would have never thought possible in her lifetime. There was something ethereal about the reflection that she couldn't place but she couldn't stop herself from looking deeper still as things continued outside.

 

Stopping several streets away, Tyra realized that she hadn't given over her money for her new treasure. She quickly resolved to return the next day to settle the matter. She would have her money in full at that point anyways.

“There you are!” a familiar voice announced, startling Tyra from her thoughts.

Patrinka ran over and tackled Tyra, hefting her into the air and spinning her around.

“I lost track of you after Ms. Pupa got to me,” Patrinka announced, spinning them around once again for good measure, “Where'd you get yourself off to anyways?” she asked, finally putting Tyra back down.

“Classes mostly,” Tyra answered, regaining herself, “I just finished shopping over there,” Tyra answered, pointing over at the corner where the curiosity shop.

“You actually went in that place?” Patrinka asked, clearly confused over this information.

“Yeah, why?” Tyra found herself the confused one this time about everything she was hearing.

“My papa says that there's something wicked about that place,” Patrinka answered, making certain to keep her voice lowered.

“Wicked?” Tyra asked, attempting to wrap her head around this thought. It seemed there was something a little off about this family, “I can't think of anything that seemed off with the place,” Tyra said, scratching the back of her head.

“Papa's never lied to me before,” Patrinka answered quietly.

“I'm not saying that he would have!” Tyra said quickly, feeling nervous and wondering if she'd insulted this girl somehow, “I was just saying that I didn't notice anything wrong in there!” she was starting to feel like she was going to repeat everything from the last school she went to.

“Odd though,” Patrinka muttered, reaching after Tyra's headband once again, “This looks good on you,” she added, touching her finger against the star decorating the top.

“I guess it is rather unusual,” Tyra answered.

“Eeip!” Patrinka cried out, startling Tyra from her thoughts.

“What happened?!” Tyra asked, looking over and around them.

“I'm sorry, I'm running late to help Papa was the chickens!” Patrinka announced before starting to run off, “I'll see you tomorrow in class!”

Tyra was left standing there, wondering what had just happened.

 

“Look at that pathetic little thing!” Chrysalis laughed, pointing for Sunset to look, “That creature is supposed to be some manner of threat to master Tambelon?” she continued, trying to keep her voice steady.

“I doubt he would find her threatening for no reason, though I wouldn't expect that we would understand his motives right away,” Sunset answered, turning away from the scene they'd been watching.

Chrysalis huffed, remembering the favoritism that their master showed the other throughout. She didn't know why this was, but she was going to find out and destroy the thing before the little tart could pull anything else.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror after her shower, Tyra wondering what she was going to do about paying the shop-keeper after school tomorrow. Looking at the headband once again, she wondered what had drawn her to the thing in the first place. She'd never really needed anything other then her baret to hold her hair in place. What had been so special about this thing in the first place?

Slipping the headband on, she found herself over-come with the sensation of something warm and cold at the same time running through her veins. The room quickly faded away, leaving her surrounded by molten white, pink and purple. She watched her hands become covered in tiny glittering stars before turning into a pair of purple gloves that ended a little passed halfway up her forearm. Glancing downward, she saw her legs covered with the same sparkles before being replaced with a sensible pair of boots. Then they were traveling up her body, leaving behind a strange, purple dress that she could feel was open in the back. Soon there was a weight around her neck and one resting on her head as the lights finally faded.

Looking over in the mirror, Tyra nearly screamed at the sight that greeted her there. Her hair had turned to multiple shades of purple, she was suddenly wearing this strange purple outfit that she found was indeed open for very much of the back and she could make out an odd six-pointed star tattoo that was suddenly there on her lower back. The gloves were lovely enough that she likely would likely have owned such normally if she'd come across them in her travels. There was something heavy resting atop her head. Looking into the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. She would have thought that she was wearing a wig of some manner, a rather showy one at that being three different colors of purple as she attempted to remove the thing without any luck. 

This wasn't right, wasn't natural. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Not good, not good. Not Good! NOT GOOD! 

Looking around the room quickly, Twilight, no, Tyra. Her name was Tyra. Why was she thinking her name was Twilight? What was happening?

She needed to think clearly before she attempted anything crazy. There had to be something she could do to change herself back before someone in the apartment saw her looking like this. Reaching after the head-gear, she was startled to find that it wouldn't move, at all. Why was this day going from bad to worse at every turn she was taking? Her brother would be knocking on the door to check on her before heading out for work for the night.

She needed to figure something out quickly before...

A knock on her door followed by her brother's voice calling. Trying to think quickly, Tyra dove under her covers, pulling them over her head. Listening to her brother's movements through the covers, she hoped that he didn't try pulling the covers off and get a look at her in this state. 

“Ty-ty?” Suan asked, poking at Tyra under her blanket, “You alright under there?”

“Just feeling a little under the weather,” Tyra tried, hoping that would be enough to make him go away.

“Can't say that I'm entirely surprised,” Suan said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, “Moving so many times in less then two years, that's bound to drain a person after a while,” he continued, staring at her wall, “Just rest up for now, you'll feel better in the morning,” he then stood up and started out again, “I'm heading out, Mom should be home in a few minutes, I'll leave her a note to check on you when she gets in,”

“T-there's no need to bother her. She'll be tired when she gets in,” Tyra was trying to sound relaxed despite her current situation.

“She's still going to want to check on you before turning in for the night,” Suan said, looking back over his shoulder, “Just humor the two of us,”

That was all she ever seemed to do in her life.

“Alright,” anything to get him to leave the room at this point.

“Thanks,” Tyra stayed completely still under her blanket until she was sure that her brother was away from her door.

Throwing her blanket off herself, Tyra started pacing about her room as she tried thinking through once again.

After the third or forth time passing, she finally noticed her reflection. Had she been imagining everything? Her brain couldn't have been malfunctioning this badly. But there she was, looking like her normal self. The only thing that could explain her seeing things like this was if someone had slipped her some manner of drug into her system. The only thing out of the ordinary was the headband itself, making her start regretting once again getting the thing in the first place.

Setting the headband down on her dresser and walking over to her bed. Fear and confusion were making her shake, and badly at that. Something was going to happen the next day that would completely change her life, she just didn't know how yet.

 

 

Running out of the school's gates, Tyra was heading straight after that shop-keeper and making him take that cursed head-band back. She hadn't payed anything for it yet anyways, so it technically didn't belong to her. Easy enough problem to solve. She was almost grateful that most other problems weren't this simple to solve. Things would be so very boring if that were the case.

Standing in front of the shop, Tyra steadied her breathing and tried her best to appear concerned as she stepped through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what prompted this to be made into a full-blown story, but here's the first chapter for you folks to chew on. I really hope that this turns into something consistently good for everyone out there.


End file.
